Creator
The Creator is the term used for the player and God of Drawn to Life. As the name implies, he is the creator of the Raposa World, and the Book of Life, which he uses as a way of bringing things to life. The Creator sent The Creation Hero and restored color to the world. He can speak directly to the Raposa and can interact with their world; however the Creator usually has the Hero as the intermediary. The Raposa doubted him at first when the Eternal Flame burnt out, but have resumed in trusting him. He is revealed to represent God at the end of the sequel. History Long before anything existed, there was the Creator, who designed the Book of Life. The Creator drew everything in the Book and brought it into existence. First, the Creator formed a circle and drew the world. Then, he populated the world with forests, and finally created the Raposa. Several years before Mari was born, Wilfre questioned why the Raposa were forbidden to design their own creations, and he stole the Book. When he was chased out of the Raposa Village he tore the Book in blind fury, ruining the key pages, and tossed them away. The Creator grieved over the loss, and sealed off Creation Hall. Without the pages or Creator, the village began to wither away, darkness crept in, and the Eternal Flame flickered out. Story Drawn to Life When Wilfre destroyed the Book of Life, the Creator fell into a great depression and essentially left the village to wither away. However, when Mari prayed to the Creator one day, he answered, instructing her to gather what villagers are left at Creation Hall. The Creator then filled a mannequin with his presence to create the Hero to help relieve the village of the suffocating darkness, restore the village to its former glory, and defeat Wilfre. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter When Wilfre stole the color from the village, the Creator sent Turtle Rock as a place of refuge for the Raposa. The Creator then revived the Hero after Wilfre began to drain the color from him, and proceeded to disarm him of his scepter. Relationships Mari Mari never lost hope in the Creator. She believed in him even after he abandoned the village. She keeps the Book of Life with her at all times after her father, the Mayor, dies. She is close to the Creator; however, in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, she joins Wilfre after he reveals to her the truth of the Raposa world, and starts to actively oppose the Creator. Jowee Jowee was the initial other person who believed Mari. The Creator is as close to Jowee as much as with Mari. He agrees to color in a flower for him once the Forest Gate is unlocked. In the sequel, Jowee states that he and the Creator are "really tight". Jowee also thought that the world was "just two windows inside of a box." This is technically correct, as both games are played on a Nintendo DS. THE MAYOR IS GAY The Hero The Hero is the Creator's presence. He was made to save the village and the Raposa. Wilfre His goal being usurp the Creator's power and destroy what he has created, he is naturally the enemy. The Creator tries to reason him out of it, but fails to. The Hero eventaully defeats him twice. Raposa The Creator drew the Raposa to life. They all worship him, excluding Wilfre. Shadow The Shadow is the absence of The Creator's light. Heather The Creator grant Heather's wish, saving her little brother from his coma. Mike Mike was in a deep coma. The Creator grants Heather's wish of letting him live. Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii)